powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Uder:Caydeb/Archive/Dec 21 2010
Welcome Hi, welcome to Superpower Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Shadow Mimicry page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- D.Collins (Talk) 00:55, November 10, 2010 Thanks Thanks for your help! BobNewbie talk • blog 17:19, November 24, 2010 (UTC) in many aspecnts things like Mana life0force chi is condsiered a fifth element again this is different in many univrses Like in W.I.C.T.H Quintessence is in the form of lighting and is called life force and is known as the fifth element while in some like DragonBall it might not be consdered an Element but in a few like witch or other animes they do think of it as an element (Or beyond) basically it depends on what univsres or show/book/cartoon you are in.Raven Darkholme 21:50, November 25, 2010 (UTC) I was wondering would Power Cosmic need a page on it's own oe could we fit it in one of the others just wanted to know beofre i made it thanksRaven Darkholme 00:15, November 26, 2010 (UTC) 2010 Hey Caydeb. How are you? Ive been working hard here. I would just like to know who the current admins and beurocrats are? Sorry if I sound to curious I just like to know more about the wiki i'm working on :). BobNewbie talk • blog 18:06, November 26, 2010 (UTC) do u think Aura absorption would belong in Aura Projection here is what is is Aura absorption is the ability perceive the aura of others, and to absorb that aura. Absorbing the auras of evolved humans has been shown to allow the user to manifest their ability. Raven Darkholme 21:13, November 26, 2010 (UTC) OK Ok. Thanks for your help. The reason I was asking was because there are many pages ridden with swear words and others that need to be deleted. This is actually a pretty big wiki. I just created mine, but mine has a much bigger administration structure. Check it out here at Make Your TV Wiki/ Adminitration. For example, I would have guessed you were a admin, though your just a skilled user. If you ask me, I think you deserve the rights, and I hope you get them! If I apply, am I allowed to state how I can improve the wiki on the request page? Or am I only allowed to put my name there? Thanks for all of your help! BobNewbie talk • blog 08:01, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Bold Hi! How are you? Anyway, generally, its part of wikias manual of style to bold the first mention of the articles subject: For example, if the page name is Healing, and the first sentance is: Healing is the power to.... then you are supposed to bold the word Healing. But many pages don't start with the word, rather with the definition. I bolded the main words in the definitions. If you disagree, i'm sure we can come to an agreement. Is it Ok with you? BobNewbie talk • blog 15:35, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Adopt I think it would be better if both of us "adopt" the wiki. Do you think so? I would rather have a more democratic vote, but were gonna start losing wikians. What do you think? BobNewbie talk • blog 15:57, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Bold Ok. I'll help out there. Anyway, I think it looks nice and official if a small part of the definition and AKA parts are bolded. Like: Reality Warping The surreal immensely powerful ability to manipulate and modify reality and actuality. The user has the ability to change anything in the world the user could possibly think of at their will. The possibilities as to what someone could be achieved are infinite. Also known as Reality Distortion or Reality Bending. What do you think? BobNewbie talk • blog 16:10, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Agreed. Thanks for being understanding and helpful! BobNewbie talk • blog 16:19, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Admin Info Hi there! Thanks for your interest in the SuperPower wiki :) Since this is quite an active wiki, I'd encourage organizing a vote to determine who the community would like to promote to admin(s). When you as a community have decided, go to this page to ask for the rights! - JeskaD 23:16, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Adopter Ok, I created a page where the wiki can decide who's gonna adopt. Check it out! BobNewbie talk • blog 12:28, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Cool! Thats great! Vacation started today so i'm gonna be active a lot more. Yeah, I also think the stub template should be redone. Its way to big. How are you? BobNewbie talk • blog 15:40, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Nope. Sorry. I usually contact people with email. Mine has this voice thingy, so I just talk to it and copy and paste it to what I say. Way easier than typing :). Good luck with the template. BobNewbie talk • blog 16:01, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Whats Up? What up? BobNewbie talk • blog 19:18, November 30, 2010 (UTC) RE: Favicon Hey Caydeb! I really like the favicon, its great! Good job! Oh, and remember that the top 10 thing is not a contest. I already applied, do to a extremely inappropriate comment, witch proved my point that the wiki needs someone to adopt it. Anyway, if I am given the rights, you are number 1 for becoming an admin, so rest assured, if you want them, you'll get them! I was going to use the list to prove to wikia that the community are fine with people like you and me to become administrators. Have a nice day! BobNewbie talk • blog 18:15, December 3, 2010 (UTC) I created the Time/Space Event Horizon page so I can better expand on The Paradox Saga, NOT to be changed and erased by some kleptophobe.Thor Vadamus 17:48, December 5, 2010 (UTC)Alexander "The Doctor" Alaniz (a.k.a. Vadamus) You changed the Paradox Agency page itself, please for my mercy on you, change it BACK!!! Manipulation has nothing to do with the Paradox.Thor Vadamus 17:52, December 5, 2010 (UTC)Alexander "The Doctor" Alaniz (a.k.a. Vadamus) Yes! Ok! Sory, did'nt notice. I'm going to be really busy for the next hour, so sorry if I can't respond! BobNewbie talk • blog 16:55, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks!^^ I give my best.^^ It's fun, editing here but I don't really have the hang out of it.^^ --Drace 11:53, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Features Hey! Check out the main page, i've added features! Please check them out! BobNewbie talk • blog 04:14, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Thanks for your help on the Zoolingualism page. That was my first one and I had some trouble with the formatting. (And I never wrote such a detailed english text.) But it was fun.^^ I hope it is okay, as it is. Have a nice day! --Drace 11:29, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Hello I'm very glad to find this wiki... I've shared the link to an Internet-friend whom needs it a lot. :) User:MugenPuchiPuchiHime 02:16, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Merge I totally agree with a merge. The article should keep the Multiply name, as that is what people will search for. BobNewbie talk • blog 08:24, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Hey! How are you? BobNewbie talk • blog 11:15, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Cool! Congrats on the achievements! When your done with the MP, you can show it to me and we can see if its good! Oh, and remember, I am an experienced user and i'm a admin on other wikis. I know about those stuff :) Anyway, i'm busy finding pictures for the achievements before I change them, You will be able to see a massive change in a short while! BobNewbie talk • blog 15:57, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Congrats! Congrats on being the first ever featured user! You are displayed on the MP, and on community messages! You should be proud! BobNewbie talk • blog 06:42, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Facebook Hey Caydeb! How have you been? Thanks for joining the Facebook page! BobNewbie talk • blog 15:01, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Delete Thanks! I'm really busy designing new templates for the wiki, but I'm going to delete the worst pages for now. BobNewbie talk • blog 15:18, December 14, 2010 (UTC) what you've read is nothing compared to my unprofessionalism. Have you ever seen the inside of a Black Hole Almighty Powers Hey there Caydeb...i just wanna know if the following powers im gonna list now counts as an 'Almighty Power' *Reality Warping *Omnipotence *Omniscience *Omnipresence *Magic? *Telekinesis? *Cosmic Manipulation *Time Manipulation *Spatial Manipulation? *Life and Death Manipulation? So just tell me if they count as Almighty powers oh and i hope you dont mind explaining me...How Spatial Manipulation actually works?!?! my head is fried trying to understand this power....like what can you do with it???? any hope you reply...thanks again..^_^ Raffe Ace Uchiha 08:05, December 16, 2010 (UTC)Raffe Ace UchihaRaffe Ace Uchiha 08:05, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Newsletter Hey Caydeb! How are you? I would like to ask if you wan't to be in charge of making a monthly newsletter? You seem to enjoy making blogs and users enjoy reading them. There isn't much to it, you only have to inform them about big things and add a few community stuff. You will be taking a large load off my back! Thanks! BobNewbie talk • blog 04:58, December 18, 2010 (UTC)